DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal for competing continuation that also includes a request for change of the Principal Investigator. The institutions involved are: Southern University at Shreveport/Bossier City (SUSBO), a two-yr. college; Grambling State University (GSU), a baccalaureate granting institution; and, LA State University Medical Center-Shreveport (LSUMC-S), a research institution. SUSBO and GSU are HBCU. The original P.I. is Dr. J.A. Watkins from LSUMC-S. The proposed new P.I. is Dr. M.A. Himaya from GSU. The original goal of this project was to increase the competitiveness of under represented minority students in order to facilitate their transition into baccalaureate and biomedical programs. The goal of the proposed project is to strengthen and expand the established partnership between the 3 colleges. During the period of the original grant the first group of 10 students were assigned mentors and did research at LSUMC-S. All 10 were accepted at GSU and 3 are currently enrolled and successfully advancing. The remaining 7 are expected to transfer into GSU in the Spring (1) and Fall (6) of 1996. There is no information about the second group of students. The current proposal includes plans for dual admission at SUSBO and GSU that will grant the SUSBO students access to library facilities, labs, etc. It will also offer the opportunity for cross-registration into upper level courses. It is also proposed that the opportunities for research be expanded to the Chemistry area. Plans for strengthening and formalizing support systems (and activities) are also listed. The partnership will also create opportunities for research for the SUSBO and GSU faculty at the LSUMC-S. A total of 20 students will become participants over the 2 year period of the grant.